


[podfic] All Good Things by thesockmonster

by theblueintheday (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Flirting, Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/theblueintheday
Summary: Baekhyun just wants the hot bartender to notice him.





	[podfic] All Good Things by thesockmonster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Good Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603305) by [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster). 



> The podfic may be streamed directly via the embedded flash player. If you would prefer to download the podfic as an mp3 file, you can find the download link below.
> 
> In regards to music copyright, the music portions were purchased from [Audio Network](https://www.audionetwork.com) under a [Creator](https://www.audionetwork.com/content/music-support/licensing#creator) license.
> 
> Download as an [mp3 (10 mb)](https://archive.org/download/AllGoodThings_thesockmonster/All%20Good%20Things%20by%20thesockmonster%20read%20by%20bluedreaming.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed this, please consider [leaving a comment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9603305) for the author.


End file.
